Ed's Bad Break!
by Takkian
Summary: Well... wierd things happen. The crew goes on a break to a beach hotel and everyone tries to bring Ed and Roy together. UPDATED! RoyxEd Rated M for languge and later chapters.
1. The Two Angry Alchemists

**Ed's Bad Break**

**A/N:** This fic started out as my creative writing project and I recieved an A on it. It's also on my schools monthly newspaper now for anime fans to read. My friend had suggested I submit it here so... now it is. This is my second FMA fic and I hope it's as good as my other. **A little important note: This fic is exactly how it was given to my school so some things such as facts are a bit off and I apoligize.** People at my school are idiots so they didn't pick up my mistakes. Let me now and I'll correct it as soon as possible. Thanks and enjoy!**  
**

_

* * *

Chapter One… The Two Angry Alchemists_

It was the coldest day of all winter at Central. It was also the day before winter break. The smaller residents of Central played in the white fluff that had pilled up in the streets earlier that day. The much older residents took comfort in the warmth of their homes drinking coffee or hot chocolate. The city of Central was rather peaceful but that would be a completely different story.

Central's East City military headquarters was rather hectic considering it's normally calm. There was absolutely no heat in the building since the custodian some how went missing. People that would normally be there stood home sick or were too sick to come to work, meaning the colonel had double the work. As if he didn't have enough…

Colonel Roy Mustang, twenty eight year old flame alchemist, was agitated by the fact he was stuck in his office yet again to sign papers and check reports. One certain report was due for the past two weeks. And that one report was by a certain state alchemist that drove the colonel crazy. Roy sighed in frustration at the thought of that kid coming in causing problems, as if there weren't enough. This kid was nuts, hotheaded and annoying. For a seventeen-year-old, he sure acted like he was five.

The colonel signed the last paper on his desk and filed it. He sighed in relief after placing his pen down and running his hand through his dark blue hair. Roy was finally done, or so he thought. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into the office with a fresh stack of papers. The colonel groaned in annoyance.

"Why?" He asked, apparently to nobody.

"The Furhur wants you to get as much done as possible before we take break." Hawkeye answered as she walked over and dropped the stack on Roy's desk.

"Why doesn't he do his own damn work!" He complained as he began signing the important papers. "Half of these request don't even make sense!"

"Yet you sign them anyway." Riza said as she sat at her desk at the corner of the room. He replied with a noise of frustration as he continued to sign his name. Roy hated his work but he rarely complained about it. You know when the colonel was having a bad day when he complained. And right now was one of his worst days.

"By the way colonel…" Hawkeye began as she began to scribble something on a piece of paper. "I think you should consider telling Fullmetal how you really feel about him."

"What are you talking about, Lieutenant?" He asked, his expression one of confusion.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, sir." She said firmly as she stood up and handed him the paper.

The expression on his face changed to one of pure bafflement mixed with anger as he read it. It was most funny and actually made Riza smirk, something you would never catch her doing very often. His eyebrow furrowed in confusion, his eye twitched in anger, and the frown on his face was a perfect upside-down "U". Riza couldn't help but snicker.

"What do you mean I should call Fullmetal and tell him I like him?" He asked with malice as he looked up at her.

"Sir, we've worked together for a _very_ long time. I could read you like a book now. I know, for a fact, that you have feelings for Edward."

"Ha! That's a good one!" The colonel laughed.

"That's not what I've seen for the past month."

Roy's expression changed to one of anger again. "What are you saying, lieutenant?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, the way you act around him. You two used to always bicker about every little thing and now I see you're holding your anger back. You've been treating him better, which is an improvement, yet it's all abnormal." Riza explained.

"Okay, so I changed a little bit. That doesn't mean I have a crush on him." Roy said as he continued to do his work.

"I know how you look at people, colonel. You used to give that look of hate to Fullmetal. Now you give him that look of lust."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because... you used to look at me the same way at one point." She said flatly.

"Whatever." Roy sighed as he continued to sign papers and file them.

"Sir, he has feelings for you too."

"Okay, now what gave you _that_ idea." He asked stopping completely and giving Riza his full attention.

"You and Edward are exactly the same. Just he's a bit shy."

"HA! Shy my ass!"

"I'm serious sir. Fullmetal just isn't used to the whole couple thing."

"So you're saying that we like each other but neither of us wants to admit it?"

"Precisely."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" He sighed.

"I think that if you were to tell Edward first about how you felt then maybe-"

"I am not gay, Hawkeye." Roy said firmly as he glared at her.

"Liar."

"What the hell…" He sighed.

"You've dated Havoc."

"I already told you that I was going through my bi-curios stage." He corrected.

"So you are saying that you're going through it again?"

"No! I just don't like Fullmetal."

"You're a bad liar, Roy." She said strongly.

Roy huffed loudly and finally gave up. "Alright fine! Yes I do like him." He admitted.

"Good, now call him." Riza said firmly.

"What?"

"Call him." She repeated.

"I'm not going to call him!"

"Do it." She said as she pulled out her gun at him, like usual.

Whenever Roy refused to do something, she would make him by threatening him.

"Alright, alright, I'm doing it…" He said in annoyance as he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Riza put her gun away and sat at her desk.

"'Ello." A voice answered.

"How's that report coming along?" Roy asked, in his usual firm tone.

"Oh…Roy." Ed sighed in annoyance. "I wasn't expecting you to call me today."

"Did you finish the report?"

"Yes."

"Do you have it on you?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No."

Roy sighed and began to rub his temples when he felt a headache coming. "It was due two weeks ago. I want it."

"Then _you_ come and get! I'm doing something right now!" Ed yelled.

"Get over here and bring it to me, Fullmetal." He said, more forcefully this time.

"No! It's too cold and it's snowing! I am NOT going outside!"

"I am your higher-up! You bring me that damn report when I ask for it! And I am asking for it now!"

"NO! You come and get it you're damn self you-" The colonel slammed the phone down before Ed finished his colorful sentence.

He slammed his head down on the desk and let out a sigh of hopelessness. Ed always gave the colonel a headache; it was surprising he put up with him with him for four years.

"That's not what you had called him for, sir." Hawkeye said as she stood up to leave.

"Hawkeye, why are you pushing me? I thought you had liked me or something…" Roy asked, keeping his head on the desk.

"I did... at some point." The trigger-happy woman said then left the room.

Roy sighed yet again before leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling. _"Did you make it that obvious? Even Hawkeye knows…" _Roy thought before sitting straight and carrying on with his "chore".

…About thirty minutes later…

The colonel sighed when he heard the familiar sound of yelling in the hallways. The door was slammed open and an angry state alchemist named Edward Elric, a.k.a. Fullmetal Alchemist, raged in. Roy acted as if he wasn't there and continued to sign the papers on his desk. Ed stomped over to the colonel's desk and slammed his hands down on it, causing some snow on his body to fall on to the papers.

"Oh, Fullmetal. I didn't see you there." Roy said without looking up.

This ticked off the small alchemist and thus began the Edward rampage…

Ed hated short jokes, especially when they're aimed at him, no matter if it was a joke or not. In truth, Ed was short for his age. There were many other things that ticked off the young alchemist but on the top of the list were short jokes. The fact that he was 17 years old and only grew about three inches since he first became state alchemist only made the jokes seem worse. And those jokes coming from the colonel only served to anger him further. His younger brother, Alphonse Elric, was also taller than he was. Even to this day.

After a few more minutes of yelling and swearing, Ed stomped over to the couch and plopped on it angrily. Roy looked up and smirked at the sight. The usual blond braid was covered by snow and his long bangs were sticking to his face. Ed's long red coat wasn't even red anymore, the snow also covered it but now it was turning into a dark burgundy since the snow was melting and wetting the fabric. And brown icy snow covered his boots. The mesh left behind footprints on the wooden floor. Other than that, Ed looked like a cranky five-year-old.

Ed looked up and saw the colonel snickering at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" He asked angrily.

"Only you, Fullmetal." Roy sighed and shook his head as he returned to the work left on his desk.

"Well you should look at your face before you start talking!" Ed snapped.

"Do you need a hug?" Roy couldn't help but ask. He really wanted to hug Ed.

Ed's expression changed to one of confusion.

"Say what?" He asked after blinking several times. He wouldn't ask such a question, especially with a smirk.

"You need a hug." He said.

"The hell I do." The small alchemist mumbled as he returned to his irritated state.

Roy stood up from his desk, walked over to Fullmetal, and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Did that help?" Roy asked as he released the young boy and then ruffled his blond hair to get rid of those pesky snowflakes.

"Does it look like it helped!" Ed replied with less anger.

He sank deeper into the couch and huffed, trying his best to get angry once more. Truthfully, he felt a hell of a lot better after that hug.

"Actually, it does." Roy replied before walking back to his desk and sitting on his leather chair.

"You really annoy me…" Ed glared at the colonel in annoyance.

"I guess I accomplished one thing in life." He said sarcastically with that usual smirk.

Ed countered that with several colorful words and insults, causing the colonel's smirk to grow. Gosh, did he love messing with this kid. It was just so funny to see him throw anger fits and tantrums.

Once the tiny alchemist was done his "aggravated verbal assault" on the colonel, Roy decided to ask, "So why exactly did you come into my office, Fullmetal?"

Ed blinked. He hadn't really expected that question.

"Um… What if you were all alone and had nothing else better to do?" The Fullmetal Alchemist answered in nervousness. He didn't want to remind the colonel of his overdue report.

"Well, I would do my work, as usual." Roy answered flatly as he filed his papers.

"I see." Ed looked around the room in boredom.

The colonel placed his pen down and looked over to Ed, "Would you be in the mood for some coffee?"

"If it will give me something better to do then why not."

…One minute later…

The two alchemists were in the lounge room drinking their coffee. Fullmetal was sitting on the counter, sipping his coffee in silence while the colonel stood about a foot away from him, leaning against the counter with mug at hand. Roy looked at the young boy sitting on the tabletop. Ed had ditched his red coat before they left.

He had on his usual clothing; the opened black jacket revealing the black tank he wore under. And his black pants where the chain of his watch hung out of the pocket and attached to the belt hoop. The timepiece was the official seal. Ed happened to be the youngest, being age 14 when he won the competition. But after all these years, Ed still refused to wear the uniform and keep his watch in his coat pocket for all to see.

Roy continued to observe the small alchemist and noticed how cute he looked each time he would sip his coffee and burn himself, squinting in pain. …Wait, did he just think that Edward was cute? Edward Elric, cute? HA! That was a first.

Roy shook off the thought and turned to his almost finished coffee. He stared at his mug for a few moments, thinking about what Hawkeye had said earlier. Then a thought popped into his head…

"Hey, Fullmetal. Have you ever thought about your sexuallity?"

"What?" Ed turned to face the colonel and blinked in confusion. Then his eye twitched, "Wait… what are trying to say?"

"Well..."

"No! Wait! Ugh, stop! Shut up!"

"Are you gay?"

"Wh-what! What the hell, man!" Ed hopped off the counter and glared at the colonel. "WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I'M GAY?" He yelled.

"Oh, nothing." Roy said casually as he placed the mug on the counter. "Just wondering." Then a smirk grew on his face.

"Gay my ass…" Edward mumbled as he too placed his mug on the counter then crossed his arms over his chest in anger. "What the hell was your point, Mustang?" Edward asked with malice.

"Just that, you don't need to be ashamed about what you are and who you like." Roy replied… _kindly_? What's this all of sudden? Roy is never kind about anything.

"Whatever." Ed answered angrily and nervously, a bit freaked about Roy's strange behavior.

There was an awkward silence between the two alchemists until… "Gooooooooood Morning!"

Ed and Roy looked up with wide eyes. "Dammit…" They mumbled in unison.

Major Maes Hughes, close friend of the colonel, strode into the lounge room and held up a long line of photos of his beloved five-year-old daughter. "Look! It's the new Christmas edition!"

"Err…Umm…" The two alchemists began to mumble, thinking of a way to get out of this sticky situation.

"Umm… I have to go right now. I have uh… a report to do, see ya!" And Ed ran off.

"Oh… and… I have to help him! Bye!" and Roy did the same, following behind the small boy.

Hughes stared at the two fleeing alchemists in bafflement.

They ran into the room and slammed the office door closed and placed a chair under the doorknob.

"I don't think I can take another hour of his daughters pictures!" Ed complained as he lazily plopped on the couch.

Roy sighed in relief before walking over to his desk and resting on his leather chair. It was awfully quite in the room yet again. Roy returned to his work while Ed was still thinking about what Roy said.

"_Does he… know?"_ Ed thought. _"Nah… There's no way he would know. How could he have known? Ugh, this is so frustrating!" _Ed turned his head and faced the back of the couch.

He didn't want to look at the colonel. Well, he did but… Anyway! Ed had feelings for the colonel; mixed feelings, as a matter of fact. He didn't really know if he liked him or not.

The problem was that Roy was a dude. It's wrong to for a guy to like another guy…even worse if the guy is much older than you are.

The thing was that Ed was always told that having feelings for another guy or being sexual attracted to another male was a sin. It was considered revolting and disgraceful. But besides that, Roy is like, thirty years old! It was just wrong to like someone who was like five years older than you, let alone eleven. (A/N: Just so you know Roy's 28 and Ed's 17.)

Another problem was the fact that they were both state alchemist and members of the military. It was prohibited to be with someone within the force. And another problem was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She's the competition. The said trigger-happy woman was in love with the colonel. _"More like obsessed…" _Ed thought and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The last and final problem and most important was Roy himself. Would he even consider Ed as a boyfriend? Would things change between them? Ed wouldn't want that. He loved the arguing and the fistfights they would have everyday. Ed just wanted to be loved by someone, by Roy. But that would never happen. He wouldn't let it, no matter how much he liked Roy. His pride was his primary concern, and it takes a lot to break it.

"Hey Fullmetal." Roy called, breaking Ed's concentration of thought.

"Yessm?" He replied as he sat up.

"About that report, did you have it ready for me?"

Ed sweatdropped and looked up to the colonel in nervousness. "Um… what report?"

"The one that was due today, Fullmetal." Roy said in annoyance.

"Uh… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Fullmetal…" Roy said in a warning tone.

"I'm leaving!" Ed announced angrily and stood up to leave.

But before he was able to reach the door though, the colonel had tackled him and pinned the small alchemist to the ground.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"Fullmetal, give me the damn report."

"No!"

"Dammit Fullmetal, just give me the report!"

"NOO!"

"GIMME!"

"NOOOO!"

…Minutes later…

"I suggest that the next time you try to tie up Fullmetal then threaten him, you should think about making sure there is no way he can get out." Riza said as she handed Roy an icepack.

"How was I supposed to know he could use alchemy with his feet!" He said through gritted teeth from frustration and anger.

He then winced when he placed the icepack on his face were a large imprint of a boot was left there. Riza smiled for a moment and shook her head in hopelessness before exiting the room. Roy sighed before clunking his head on the wooden desk.

"Why do I even try?" Roy sighed. The colonel stood there in silence for about a few minutes before,

"Here," A familiar voice said. Roy lifted his head up and saw Ed standing in front of his desk while holding papers stapled together.

"Hawkeye told me that if I handed in the report today I could be off for Christmas break. So can you so... here." Ed mumbled.

Roy placed the icepack down and took a look at the report Edward handed him. He signed it and filed it with the day's work.

"Thank you, Fullmetal."

Ed glanced at the mark left on the colonel's face and grimaced.

"And um… sorry about that thing I did to your face." It looked pretty funny.

He was surprised the colonel didn't even say anything about it. Not one swear or insult.

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright then, I'll be seein' ya." Ed said as he turned to leave.

"Fullmetal,"

"Yessm?" Ed said as he turned around to face Roy again.

"I know I'm going to regret this but, " He mumbled. "Are you doing anything later today?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a while. That's if you're not heading to Resembool anytime soon."

"_Did he just ask me to hang out with him?"_ Ed felt his cheeks grow pink. _"He just asked me to hang out later today!"_

Roy _never_ asked Ed to hang out with him after work. It was just a big shock and he was very happy inside. He brushed the thought aside and lowered his head in bashfulness. As if it didn't go unnoticed, Roy thought he was seeing things at first then thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Well I'm not doing anything until tomorrow so why not." He replied, letting a small smirk grow.

"GUESSWHATGUESSWHATGUESSWHAT!" a blondhaired man said excitedly as he ran into the office, breaking the awkward silence.

"What is it, Havoc?" The colonel asked with an annoyed sigh.

Jean Havoc, one of the colonels sabordinants (Yup, definently killed it...), was one of the most annoying people in the building, and most nosey. He loved to instigate and he was also Roy's ex-boyfriend. Well… one of them.

"The Furhur is giving us a vacation!"

"Say what?" Ed blinked.

"He's giving us a free trip to best hotel ever! The Carrabanas!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Roy sighed.

"Hey Mustang, what the hell happened to your face!" Havoc laughed.

End of Chapter One

* * *

**A/N:** I know it sucked. The next chapter is way better but for you guys to get it you must review! Haha! Equivalant Exchange! Five reviews and the next chapter will be up. Tell me what you think, give me suggestions, tell me what I did wrong, anything! K, bye!  



	2. Ed and Roy

A/N: OMG! I luv you all! Thanx to those who reviewed. I cannot believe you guys liked it! Well, as I promised, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

_

* * *

Chapter 2… Ed and Roy_

Ed had decided to walk out of the conversation concerning the trip to the beach. He didn't want to go; especially not without his brother. Even if he did go he wouldn't be able to get into the water. His right arm and left leg were metal and there was no way he can afford for them to rust. It was a pain to getting them replaced, literally. Each time the auto-mail was removed or placed back his nerves would send shocks of excruciating pain throughout his body. The thought made Ed shudder.

Ed continued to walk down the hall of the cold building before Hawkeye approached him out of nowhere. She had a…smile! Who'd of thought she was capable of doing that?

"Hello Fullmetal. Are you going to the beach with us for Christmas vacation?" She asked.

Ed blinked in confusion. "Um… I don't know. Probably not."

"Aw, why not?"

"I had promised Al that I would go back to Resembool for the Christmas break."

"Oh, your brother. You don't need to worry about him!" She said happily.

"Say what?"

"I can get you a free ticket for your brother. Just get him up here!" She said, still frighteningly happy.

"Umm… I guess, but I just really don't want to go."

"You're going." The lieutenant's mood suddenly changed to one of seriousness, like it usually is.

"I don't even like the ocean. And hotels are just too fancy." Ed replied in truth.

"You're gonna go." She said firmly as she pointed her gun at the small alchemist.

"Okay! I'll go!" He said, frightened by the woman's actions.

"Good, see ya there!" She said happily as she walked away.

"That was only an excuse to pull out her gun, like always." Ed thought aloud once Riza was out of earshot. "Great, now I'm stuck at that damn hotel trip…" Ed sighed then continued to walk down the hallway. "Guess I gotta get Al up here then."

…Moments later…

Ed had just finished a conversation over the phone with his brother. The younger sibling was delighted to go even though he wasn't able to get into the water. Al is suit of armor, a product of forbidden alchemy. Ed and Al had tried human transmutation to bring their mother back to life, but one of the laws of alchemy is it is forbidden to perform Human Transmutation. They paid a great price, Ed losing a leg, and young Alphonse Elric lost his entire body. Ed had performed soul transmutation and sacrificed his arm to place Al in the armor that he is today. But thinking about those days makes Edward shiver. He can't forget but hates to remember. And Al's is just a big reminder of those days. Though only 12 years old at the time and Ed only 13, the boys recovered and went on a journey for the Philosophers Stone so Al could get his body back and Ed his limbs.

They are the best of brothers and perfect companions. They have one of the strongest bonds ever. But when one is without the other, problems occur. Al is just too nice of a person and could get himself hurt. Ed is just hotheaded and gets himself into trouble. Ed couldn't go another day without his little brother by his side so he needs him to go to the trip. Without Al there, there would be chaos at the hotel.

Before Ed knew it, it was already evening. The stars had begun to lighten the dark sky.  
"_What to do…"_ Ed thought as he continued to stare out of the window of his dorm. He hated his room. It felt like a closet rather than a bedroom. The fact that Ed had to be away from his brother was making him sick. _"I'm so bored…" _Ed sighed depressingly as he turned his gaze to his pocket watch. _"I wonder what the colonels doing… That's right, we were supposed to do something today." _Ed walked out of his room and headed for said mans office. The building seemed a lot quieter now. Probably everyone had left early to get ready for the trip. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk down the hallway until he reached the office.

"Yo," The young alchemist said as he knocked and opened the door slowly, trying not to disturb the working alchemist. Wait… since when did he care about disturbing Roy or not?

"You can come in." The colonel said as he placed folders away in his desk.

"So, you going to the trip?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Hawkeye made me." Roy replied.

"She pulled the trigger-happy trick on you too, eh?"

"She's a nut." He said, with a grin gracing his features.

"Tell me about it…" Ed agreed. Silence blanketed them and the only sound in the room was the shuffling of papers and the ticking of a clock nearby.

"Doesn't that bug you?" Ed asked, breaking the disturbing silence.

"What?" Roy asked as he finished tidying up his desk. His desk isn't usually neat…

"You know, that extreme silence, the echoing of paper and crickets and stuff."

"You get used to it after a while."

Ed opened his mouth to say something to only shut it a moment later, forgeting what he wanted to say.

"What is it Fullmetal?"

"…Forget it. It's nothing."

Roy decided not to push Ed further and let it go. He glanced at the young alchemist and saw him picking at the material of his pants nervously.

"So what do you want to do today, Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, whatever you want to do I guess." Ed mumbled.

"Well, what do you like to eat then?"

"Umm… I don't know, ice cream I guess."

…In some bar…

"Alright its bettin time!" Havoc said drunkenly as he placed money on the table. "Twenty bucks says Roy is gonna molest Fullmetal."

"Nah, Edwards too hardheaded for that. I'd say they'll probably fool around." Hawkeye said. She placed fifty.

"No! I got it!" Hughes announced. "Ed will (dramatic pause) molest Roy!"

Then everyone laughed. "Good one Maes!" Havoc laughed.

"Come on! We're talking about Colonel Mustang here!" Riza laughed.

"100 bucks says I'm not kidding." He said firmly as he placed money down on the table.

At first everyone stood quite before Armstrong put down 200 hundred. "Not only will Ed be the dominant one but they will in fact…" Dramatic pause yet again… Then Armstrong ripped open his shirt and flexed his muscles, like always. "Fall in love during the trip!"

"It's on." Havoc said.

…Somewhere…

"I… hate… you." Ed said through gritted teeth, stressing out every word.

"I'm glad." Roy said, unfazed by Ed's harsh words.

"I can't believe they did that! No! I can't believe you did that! It was so wrong!"

"I only did it to defend you."

Ed's only response was a roar of frustration and few colorful words soon after. What happened humiliated Ed so much. Roy had treated Ed to ice cream and they walked around the park a bit since they had nothing else better to do. It was okay until…

…Flashback…

"They didn't have my favorite." Ed mumbled.

"And what was your favorite? Roy asked.

"Green Mint Chocolate Chip…"

"I'll get you some next time."

"_Is there even going to be a next time?" _Ed thought but nodded his head anyway. Ed continued to eat his ice cream as he walked through the park with the flame alchemist until scrawny women approached them.

"Hey Roy." One greeted.

"Hello."

"How've you been? West City HQ's missed ya." Another said.

"Heard ya been trying to take the Furhur's job, eh?" Another female said.

"Just rumors." Ed retorted. Roy glared at him and Ed only grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, why don't ya become colonel at West City? We needs one anyways."

"I like it here in East. Thank you for the offer though."

"Aw! Who's this little cutie!" One squeaked.

"_Little?" _Ed thought as his eye twitched. Roy swore he heard something snap.

"Um… He's one of my colleagues. This is Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal? THE Fullmetal Alchemist?" One asked in disbelief.

"But he's so small and cute!"

"_Oh no…"_ Roy thought as he shook his head.

"He looks like he's only 14." Another said.

"I bet ya they call em shorty!"

…_3…2…1_

"Who are you callin shorty!" Ed said through gritted teeth as he gave the girls a glare the screamed kill. He had let his ice cream fall to the ground.

"Just you little boy." One laughed. Before he was able to counter that with a few insults of his own Mustang had covered Ed's mouth with his hand and wrapped one arm around the kids waist to hold him back. Ed waved his arms in the air franticly and let all the anger out through muffled screams and swears. Once he tired out Roy placed the small alchemist down.

"He's so hot when he's angry!" The girl said.

"I just want to take him home!" Another giggled.

Ed huffed in frustration but couldn't hide the redness that grew on his cheeks. Roy was growing a bit jealous though. And he was going to regret what he was about to say…

"Come on now, he already has a boyfriend."

"What?" The girls said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ROY!" Ed yelled.

"Who is this lucky guy then, huh?" A girl asked.

"Me."

"What?" This time even Ed joined in.

…End of Flashback…

"I cannot believe you said that." Ed said with bitterness.

"I can't either…" Roy mumbled.

"Now everyone's gonna think I'm gay!"

"You? What about me! I'm a freakin colonel for cryin out loud!"

"You were the one who said it!"

"Maybe because I was a little jealous!"

"Jealous? Of what! Getting called cute and short by butt-ugly women!"

"No! It's…" Roy decided not to finish his sentence. He sighed in defeat and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"It's what?" Ed asked with less anger.

"It's nothing, forget it." Roy said. Ed decided to let it go and walked beside the colonel in silence.

"_Roy has been acting very strange today… It isn't normal for him to be less than serious."_ Ed thought. _"The whole hug scene was scary enough. Then the coffee incident, hanging out, buying me ice-cream and now the thing with the girls at the park! How much more scary can the colonel get?"_ As Ed continued to think about the colonel's actions today, Roy had thoughts of his own.

"_What the hell were you thinking today? You're only making it more obvious that you have a crush on Ed. Funny, a colonel with a crush on a major, sad. And he's only seventeen. He seems like only a child." _Roy thought then glanced at the young alchemist. Not one ounce of baby fat on him all replaced by fine muscles shown through the creases of his tight black jacket. Despite the frigid winter air outside Ed had left his coat in his dorm. He said is was still wet and decided to let it dry. Right now, he kind of regretted it. Ed was shivering from head to toe; though he tried his very best not to show it. Roy saw this, took off his coat and handed it to Fullmetal.

"What?" He asked as he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Take it." Roy said firmly.

"No, I'm fine."

"Take it."

"I'm not cold!"

"Put the damn coat on."

Ed glared at the colonel before snatching his coat and slipping it on. It was quite big on the young alchemist but it kept him pretty warm.

After a few moments of silence, Ed mumbled a thank you, this brought a grin to the colonel's face. They continued their walk through Central City Park in muteness.

…The Next Day…

"Brother!" Alphonse Elric greeted happily as he stepped out of the train.

"Al!" Ed said equally happy as he ran through the crowd of people. He gave a big warm happy smile. "It's good to have ya back!"

"It's good to be back." For it not the armor his soul was incased in you would see a large smile on the boys face. Inside that large metal body was a soul of a sixteen-year-old boy with a gentle heart. They were brother and best friends. Al was basically Ed's consciousness. And you couldn't separate them for more than an hour; they attached to the limb.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you." Ed said happily as the brothers walked side by side through the station.

"Alphones, it's good to see you again!" Armstrong greeted happily.

"Hey kid, how's it goin'?" Havoc greeted. "I'm glad you'll be joining us for the week." Hawkeye said with a smile. Roy just waved, he really wasn't in a talking mood. They all waited there for their train to arrive to the Carrabannas. It would take about a day and a half to get there though considering the fact that it was way out at the end of the country. (Large planes haven't been invented yet)

After everyone boarded, Ed and Al ended up starring out of their window, like they usually do during train rides.

"I hate train's." Ed sighed in boredom. "And I hate the beach." He added.

"Look at it this way Ed, we finally get to take a break." Al said happily.

"A break? My skull's about to break open if this train ride doesn't end soon." Ed said angrily.

"Ed, we've only been on the train for about an hour."

"We've should've taken a car…" Ed mumbled.

"By the way, where's everyone else?" Al asked.

"They all went ahead. But don't worry, Hughes is holding our spot." Ed replied "So how was Winry and Antie Piniko doing?" He asked, changing the subject.

"They miss you a lot." Al replied. "Winry's wondering if your arm hasn't broken on you yet."

"Is there something wrong with my arm?" Ed asked, a bit afraid now and holding onto his auto-mail arm.

"Nothing, she was just wondering if you had used it so much that you'd break it." Al said.

"Oh…" Ed sighed in relief.

Winry is Ed's mechanic. She was the one who replaced Ed's arm and leg with auto-mail. Even though they've only known each other for five years she treats them like an older sister and she's not much older than Ed is. Auntie Paniko(I think that's how you spell it...) is Winry's grandmother. She took them in when their mother died. They aren't related either but they've been calling her auntie since they were in diapers.

"Hey brother, did you know that teacher visited?" Al said.

"She did? Why would she?" Ed asked.

"She was wondering how you're doing in your sex life." Al chuckled.

"What! That's none of her business!" Ed yelled as he blushed.

Teacher, also known as Izumi, was the one that taught them alchemy since they were little. She even taught them how to create a transmutation circle without drawing one, which is now Ed's trademark clap. In her younger years she had performed human transmutation on her son's (I'm sorry) ashes and now she is unable to have children. She had taken care of the young brothers as her own when their mother had passed away. They learned everything they know now from Teacher.

"Ed, I've been gone for like a month. Have you even started socializing with woman?" Al asked.

"I don't have to socialize! I'm already hot as it is!" Ed retorted.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that."

"What do you know? I got hit on by three girls yesterday!"

"Oh really? I bet they were cute." Al said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually... they weren't." Ed said as he faced the window yet again.

"Do you at least have a crush on someone yet?" Al asked.

"…No." Ed answered as his eyes began to wonder around in nervousness.

"You're a bad liar. Tell me, who is it."

Ed shook his head and continued to watch the trees pass by.

"Brother, you know you can trust me." Al reassured.

Ed sighed before facing his younger sibling. "Well, just so you know, I'm bi-sexual... I think." Ed admitted.

"It took you long enough to come out of the closet." Al said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I knew it was coming eventually. I just can't picture you dating a female. A cute one at that." Al said honestly.

"I'm hurt." Ed said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"Ed, you know I'm only kidding. But anyway, who's the special guy?" Al asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" Ed mumbled.

"Try me." Al said.

"...Roy."

"No way…"

"I told you…"

Al had begun to laugh, something he rarely does. He would normally giggle. Ed grew annoyed and offended by this so he got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Ed." Al apologized as he stifled the laughter. "Ed, were are you going?" Al asked as Ed continued to walk across the cart.

"I'm going to sleep." He replied with bitterness and walked over to the next cart. Al let the older brother go so he could cool off.

Ironic how the colonel was eavesdropping and heard the entire conversation. He had walked in from the other cart and heard them talking about Ed's umm… life. He had hid in the booth behind Al since he was so tall. He heard the whole thing. Edward actually likes him. What joy! But what to do about it…

End of Chapter Two

* * *

A/N: So whacha think of this one? Better? Thanks again to all those who reviewed, I'm truelly very happy! The next chapter should be up soon as well, but only if I get... more than three reviews! K, bye!  



	3. The Trip!

**A/N:** YAY! You guys are awsome! Now, as I said before, **I apoligeze for my mistakes.****I HAD said it on the first friggen chapter!** I know my facts are wrong since I have only watched three fma episodes. But as I said before, people in my school are too stupid to catch these things and don't even know what anime is! Again, I am very, VERY sorry. I would correct it but I promised my friend that I would leave the whole fic as is. Anyway, here's the third chapter. I won't update for about a week since I'm working on another fma fic and thanksgiving is coming up soon. I hope you all will enjoy this fic and I'll try my best to update over the weekend.

**update!** I had tried my best to fix all mistakes and crap. I'm sorry and I'll try my best not to do it again. Again, I apologize.

* * *

_Chapter 3… The Trip!_

…At the hotel…

Once the group had reached the hotel they were stuck on deciding on whom should pair up with whom. Roy had immediately coughed out Ed's name when they had asked each other the arrangement plan. Unfortunately three people had to share a room since they had an uneven number of people. The unfortunate victims were Ed, Al and … Roy. Ed had ended cussing him out but at the end of it all he actually hugged him… unnoticeably.

As Alphonse claimed his bed, Ed and Roy just stared blankly at the only bed left.

"Yeah… so…." Roy began as he strayed his eyes from the short wonder (HAHAHA! You know that's funny!).

"I guess you're stuck on the floor, colonel." Ed said casually as he threw his bag on the bed.

"No, I think I should get the bed. I am your superior." Roy said, looking back up at the small kid.

"Well, rules are you're men go before you so I deserve the bed."

"You're not one of my men. Now get off the bed."

"Uh, you should've claimed it when you had the chance."

"You should learn to give more respect to your elders." Roy said, I bit more forcefully.

"Yep, I can see those gray hairs growing in as we speak. Maybe I should give you the bed though, you might break a hip while sleeping on the floor." Ed chuckled, finding his joke quite humorous. Roy on the other hand had not, since his eyebrow was twitching.

Moments later Ed was found sitting next to his brother on the bed while Roy's belongings were on the other. He was in the bathroom showering since it was late and already time for bed.

"I hate him…" Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Well, it was either you and him share a bed or one sleeps on the floor." Al said as he stood up.

"I don't like either one! Roy shouldn't be in this room in the first place!" Ed yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Speaking of Roy, I think you should tell him that you like him." Al suggested.

"Pfft! Yeah right! So then he can pick on me afterwards? Yeah, great idea Al."

"I think you two would look great together."

"Yeah, as if he wanted me for a boyfriend. It's bad enough that I'm one of his coworkers."

"You may never know, Ed. Things might change between you two if you said something."

"As if. Which reminds me, the other day Roy and I were at the park-"

"You and Roy were actually walking together?" Al asked in disbelief, cutting off his brother at mid sentence.

"We were just hanging out!" Ed snapped.

"Hanging out? Wow, must've been romantic." Al said half teasingly half sarcasticly.

"Alright shut it! Anyway, we were walking together, right? And these four butt-ugly woman start talking to Roy, right. So then they start hitting on me and whatever and Roy comes out of nowhere and tries to defend me by saying I already had a boyfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Weird thing was when the girls had asked who the lucky guy was Roy had said it was him. Can you believe that! Roy actually said that he was my boyfriend, not that I really mind, but that's not the point. Oh, and yes the walk was romantic." Ed admitted.

"You know, we sound like a bunch of teenage girls with crushes." Ed said in thought. "Which reminds me," Ed said, changing the subject, "do you have a crush on anyone yet?"

"Who me?" Al asked.

"No, my foot." Ed said with flat out sarcasm.

"Well, not at all." The younger brother replied.

"Whaddya mean? You're sixteen and you still haven't liked someone?"

"Well, I never really thought about it. I don't think it's quite important right now." Al said while lowering his head.

"Why?" Ed knew his brother was hiding his emotions yet again.

He tends to do that when he doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He can hide his emotions very well considering Al isn't able to make any facial expressions. His gentle voice is the only clue to what he's feeling and what Ed sees through his eyes. Besides, Ed could read Al like a book and right now he was hiding something.

"Tell me why it isn't so important right now?" Ed asked again as he began to change his clothes.

"Well, can't you tell? I'm a big chunk of cheap metal. Not one person in this world would even think of being with someone— something, like me." Al said, voice sounding a bit hurt.

Ed hadn't really changed clothing; he just threw off his pants and changed to a white wife-beater. After he had folded his clothes (not that he's a very organized person…) he walked over to his little brother and sat beside him.

"Al, I'm not really good with comforting words or giving advice but, you may never who might end up liking you. There are so many people in this world that any one of them might have a crush on you. And who knows, maybe you might end up liking that person back if you only gave them a chance." Ed said then smiled at his brother.

"It really doesn't matter what you look like, who you are, or what you are. What matters is what's in here." Ed said as he placed his hand on Al's metal chest.

"What's most important is your personality, you're soul, what make you who you are. And from all the years we've been together I know that you're one of the best friends anyone can have; you're on of a kind. And I know that there's someone out there waiting for you as we speak."

"Thanks brother, I really believe in what you said." Al said, his voice lightening up a bit. (God, such shit...)

"And I mean it." Ed said as he stood up and walked over to his bag on the other side of the room.

"You know, I think you should take your own advice." Al said.

"What do you mean?" Ed mumbled in thought as he searched through his bag for his comb.

"Why don't you give Mustang a chance?"

"Pfft! Yeah right! We went through this already, he doesn't like me." Ed said, once he found his comb and began to untie his blond braid.

"It's just like you said, it doesn't matter who you are or what you are. I think you're ashamed of what you are and who you like."

"And what do you mean by that?" Ed asked while quirking up an eyebrow in question and combing through his blond locks.

"You're a seventeen-year-old guy and a state alchemist major. Roy is a twenty-eight-year-old guy and state alchemist lieutenant colonel."

"So you're saying…?" Ed said, squinting in confusion. (...)

"I'm only repeating what you said. Roy is probably waiting for you to admit you like him and want's you to give him a chance." Al said.

"HAHAA! You have got to be kidding me! Why do you want me to be with Roy so badly?"

"Because he's the only person I can approve of." Al answered.

"Am I supposed to take that as a complement?"

"Look, in my opinion I believe that you and Roy would be great for each other. Besides, I wouldn't let you be with some skanky chick." Al said flatly.

"Yeah, great encourgement!" Ed said sarcastically.

He yawned while setting his comb aside and running his fingers through his blond hair. "So how's this gonna work?" Ed asked as he stared at the bed him and his brother were to share.

"Well, I'll take up the right and you the left." Al answered.

Not a moment sooner Roy had walked out of the shower. Ed could not keep his eyes off of him. Roy only had on a pair of boxers and a towel at hand. He still had droplets of water cascading down his porcelain skin, and his hair glistened from the moister. Roy looked super hot. So hot that Ed could just…

_"Bad thought, bad thought, **bad** thought!" _Ed thought to himself and felt his cheeks growing pink as he quickly climbed under the sheets of his bed to hide "himself". As if it didn't go unnoticed. Roy just threw the towel aside and climbed into his bed.

"Oh, you're going to bed now, brother?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired. We have a lot to do tomorrow so it's a good idea to bed early." Ed said quickly as he brought the sheets close to his eyes, nearly covering his entire body.

"Alright then." Al shrugged his shoulders and climbed into bed, causing half of the bed to sink in and nearly making Ed roll over. Roy watched with a smirk as the two brothers fought to get comfortable.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked angrily as he fixed himself. His face looked even more funny since he was all flushed.

"Nothing at all." Roy said as he hid himself under the covers. After at least an hour of struggling and tug-o-war, Al and Ed finally got comfortable enough to sleep. Ed had one leg over his brother while the other was hanging over the bed. His arm was covering Al's face and the other was also dangling over the bed. Ed only had a portion of the white sheet while Al had a majority of it. (Who knew suites of armor get cold?)

Roy had watched the entire thing with a smirk plastered on his face. He continued to watch Ed sleep in silence. His pillow was on the floor, his hair was gracefully sprawled on the bed and he was drooling… Yeah, real cute alright. Al had unconsciously rolled over, causing Ed to fall off of the bed and falling with a loud thud. Roy nearly laughed but bit his tongue as he hid his face deeper into the covers.

Ed stood up and began swearing like a sailor through gritted teeth as he rubbed his back. He climbed back in bed and began to fall asleep again. But before he could do so his big metal brother had rolled over once again, this time on top of Ed's small body, squashing him flat. Ed's arms and legs waved around franticly and muffled screams were heard. Roy found this quite humorous and began to laugh silently. After a few more minutes of muffled screaming, Al rolled back over to his side of the bed. Ed literally looked like he was dead, large "X's" replaced his eyes and he was gasping for air.

If Roy could he would be cracking up on the floor by now. Ed gave up and grabbed his pillow to sleep on the cold wooden floor.

"Wait, Fullmetal." Roy called.

"Wow, you're still up?" Ed asked as he threw his pillow on the ground.

"You're going to die on that floor. Come, sleep here." Roy said as he climbed out of his bed.

"No I'm okay." Ed said while shaking his head.

"Go on. Take it." Roy insisted.

"No, really. I don't want it." Ed continued to refuse. Roy walked over to Ed and literally carried Ed over to the bed.

"What the hell…?" Ed stared at Roy in confusion.

"Go." Roy said, pointing over to the bed.

"And... where are _you_ going to sleep at? Not that I care or anything…" Ed mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep." Roy said with a soft… smile? Roy doesn't smile!

"Something is definitely wrong here!" Ed said loudly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, quirking up an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't smile!You're not supposed to smile! Never, _ever_ have I seen you smile innocently! Unless there's a dog or something but still! It's abnormal!"

"Just go to bed, Fullmetal." Roy sighed while shaking his head in hopelessness.

"But…" Ed didn't want to say it but he couldn't help it, "where are you going to sleep at?" He asked again, this time sitting on the bed, "I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"So then, where am I going to sleep?" Roy asked.

"Umm… I don't know, but not on the floor." Ed said nervously.

Roy understood what Ed was trying to say but he really didn't want to say it. "How about we share the bed?" He suggested.

"Fine, whatever." Ed said as he pulled the sheets over his body. Roy climbed in and left enough space in between the two boys.

"You better not try and molest me or anything in my sleep." Ed said as he curled up.

Roy smirked and slid his eyes closed before answering, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ed yawned before mumbling a g'night and drifting off into sleep. It seemed he was either tired or more comfortable sleeping next to Roy. But either way the colonel was happy. What he had heard earlier today really made Roy warm inside. And knowing that Ed really enjoys being around him made him feel even better.

Roy had heard the entire conversation him and Al were having while he was showering and it seems Riza was right. He was completely shy and is too ashamed to admit he has a crush on him. But Roy had a decision to make; either tell Ed that he likes him or mess with his head until he admits it. Now the second choice just seems more like Roy. Playing games with Ed's head would be just too funny, and more exciting.

…The next morning…

Roy breathed in the fresh morning air and rubbed his eyes as they came into focus. Something was on him… When he looked, he saw a certain someone lying on his chest. Normally, Roy would've probably said something mean to him but thought it was best to let it go. You wouldn't normally see Ed in such a peaceful state and also looking so radiant.

His shimmering golden hair was graciously sprawled all over Roy's chest, some strands cascading over Ed's face. His left hand covered most of his face while the cold metal arm rested on Roy's abdomen. He looked so angelic. Roy smiled as he closed his eyes again and breathed in Ed's scent; it was light lemon and… daises…? with a hint of metal, something Roy grew familiar with over the years. Roy never understood why Ed always smelled like lemon and daises but that was Ed's unique scent. Not very manly though. Roy sighed before drifting back to sleep once more. This was the first time in a long time he was actually able to sleep in and catch up on some "Z's".

Ed's eyes fluttered open and felt the cool morning breeze through the window. His eyes weren't in focus yet but he had realized he was on something warm and soft, something that was rising and falling slowly. He was too comfortable to really move but ran his fingers through his blond hair. When his golden eyes came to focus he had realized he was lying on Roy's chest.

Surprisingly, Ed hadn't panicked. Instead he stared in awe at Roy's magnificence; he looked so adorable when he slept. Ed ran his fingers ever so softly over Roy's naked chest, trying his best not to wake him. Ed used his bare hand to feel every crease, muscle, and bone on Roy's chest, running his fingers lightly across his soft porcelain skin.

Ed had realized what he was doing and decided to stop before Roy awoke. Ed had breathed in Roy's unique scent; old spice mixed with... burnt wood? It wasn't too surprising since Roy is a flame alchemist. He felt so comfortable; he didn't want to move, but he had to. He sighed before moving himself from the most heavenly spot and rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"Did you sleep well?" A cheery voice asked from behind Ed.

He jumped in surprise and fell off the bed. A soft childlike giggle was heard in the other side of the room and Ed huffed in anger when he realized it was his brother. He stood up from the cold floor and rubbed his back yet again.

"What the hell!" Ed growled as he slowly walked over to his brother, then smacked the metal armor with his right arm.

"So, who'd you sleep?" Al asked, who was sitting on the bed.

"Are you talking about before or after you squashed me alive?" Ed asked with sarcasm.

"Oh, sorry about that." Al giggled.

"Are you saying you did that on purpose?" Ed nearly yelled at his sibling.

Ed swore he could see the smirk on Al's metal face. "…. Maybe…"

"I can not believe you!"

"Well, I had to get you guys close some way. Besides, you two looked so adorable when you slept like that."

"I'm not talking to you…" Ed growled as he grabbed his belongings before heading toward the bathroom.

Al could only laugh when he heard the door slam close.

"You know you want him!" Al said in a singsong voice.

"Screw you!" Ed sang along. This caused Al to laugh even harder. (yay... laughter...)

Roy awoke from the sound of Al's laughter and sat up with a yawn.

"What's so funny?" he yawned while stretching his arms out.

"Oh nothing, just getting Ed upset as usual." Al replied.

"I can't here you! LALALALALAAA!" Ed sang very loudly as he turned the water on, then… "AH! FUCKING HELL THAT SHIT BURNS!"

This made Al laugh even more; even the colonel had a smirk on his face as he shook his head in hopelessness. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his messy navy blue hair. Today was going to be a long day and Roy knew it.

…At breakfast…

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called over to the group. Ed, Al, and Roy all looked over to see Havoc waving as he approached them.

"It took you guys long enough. We're all sitting over that way." He said as he pointed over to the group of military people sitting at a long table.

"After you guys grab something to eat, meet us over there." Havoc said as he turned to leave.

"Well, I'll see you two over there." Al said and followed Havoc, leaving the two alchemists in awkward silence. The two alchemists' quickly went their separate ways for their food.

Alphonse took the head seat of the table of military people. They quieted down and stared at the younger brother.

"So, Al. How was last night?" Havoc asked.

"Worked like a charm." The brother answered.

"Anything happened?" Maes asked.

"Not really, but Ed managed to lie on Roy's chest. Funny thing was Roy had left him there." Al replied.

"That's step one." Havoc began. "Step two will be at the beach when we-" Havoc said.

"Shh! They're coming!" Hawkeye whispered.

Both Roy and Ed walked over to the table and they began acting like the idiots they were. Just so you know, they left two chairs together, meaning Ed and Roy had to sit next to each other.

"So, like I was saying, right, I had farted in front of the fan, right? And then it came right back at me. Whoo! I'm tellin ya, things like that can kill you." Havoc said, trying to play it off.

"You're such an idiot…" Hawkeye sighed as she continued to eat her tiny bagel.

"Why are we talking about farts?" Ed asked while cringing and taking a seat.

"Just don't fart in front of a fan!" Havoc warned dramatically.

"O…kay…?" Ed agreed awkwardly.

"So what's the plan for today?" Roy asked while sitting beside him.

"Well first we go to the beach then we have lunch at the restaurant there. Then we go to the pool for a bit. Afterwards we have a break so we can get dressed for dinner. Then after dinner we go to the nightly show and then go to the club." Al explained.

"For a small person you sure do eat a lot." Roy said.

"I do what?" Ed asked angrily as he cracked his head over to Roy.

"I mean, look at you. You're plate is about to break with all that junk on it. If you keep eating like that you're gonna get pudgy."

That was all Ed needed to hear so he could throw something at Roy. Roy threw something back at Ed but missed and hit Meas. He threw something hitting some other guy at another table and he threw back, missing as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Havoc yelled before throwing something at Hawkeye. The entire place went crazy. Food was being thrown everywhere. Al had quickly hid himself under the table to avoid the incoming chicken and stuff. A moment later the entire place was found in a mess of food and the fight ended with fits of laughter and giggles.

Ed and Roy were laughing at each other since they were covered in each other's breakfast. Ed pulled off the scrambled egg that sat on Roy's head while he wiped off the syrup on Ed's face. No one saw this but Al. There would be a warm smile of satisfaction on Al's face if it weren't for his emotionless metal body

…At the beach…

The group and several, several others were kicked out while laughing after the food fight. Now the group had decided to hang out at the beach. Riza was lying on the large umbrella reading a book. She never had any fun. Roy had decided to sit beside Hawkeye and watch the excitement on the beach. Havoc, Armstrong, Maes and several other alchemists' where throwing each other into the water and laughing like the idiots they were. Ed and Al were standing before the coast, watching the waves splash before them.

"Hey Al?"

"Yeah Ed?"

"Can I bury you in the sand and make something?"

"Sure."

Ed began to make a large hole in the sand. He dug like a puppy and Roy thought he looked absolutely adorable. Once he thought the hole was large enough Ed made Al lie in it before he pushed all the sand on top of the metal suite.

"Okay Al, what do you want to be?" Ed asked as he began to pat the sand around his brother, making sure it was firm.

"I don't know, whatever you want I guess." Al replied.

"How about a mermaid!" Ed suggested happily.

"Okay, anything but that." Al said while sweatdropping.

"Okay, I got it! How about I surprise you?" Ed said as he began to outline Al's body. "Just as long as it's not a mermaid." Al said yet again.

Ed only chuckled and began to work on his brother. Roy just sat and watched the brothers play in the sand. He would've said Ed was acting like a child but then again he was. Roy smirked when he saw how cute Ed looked when he was concentrated on his work.

"So did you tell him how you felt yet?" Hawkeye asked.

"Wha…?"

"I asked if you had told Fullmetal about your feelings for him." She said.

"Oh…no." He answered while lowering his gaze.

"I see. I think you should. He's waiting for you."

"I know he is."

"So then why haven't you said anything?"

"…I'm not too sure if I should." Roy said as he looked back up at the working blond.

"Well do it soon. He's a young kid and when opportunity comes he will take it." Hawkeye said.

"Meaning?" Roy asked as he squinted his eyes in confusion. (God, he's an idiot too...)

"Meaning, if a girl asks him out he will go out with them." Hawkeye explained as she pointed to the girls walking over to Ed. Roy just eyed the young girls as they approached the brothers.

"Hey, whacha up to?" A girl with a southern accent asked from behind Ed.

He turned around and saw five girls watching him, each different height.

"Hello!" A girl with a high pitched voice and two pigtails greeted happily as she waved.

"Sorry to interrupt but we were just wondering what you were making." Another girl with layered hair said as she pointed to Al.

"It looks cute." A tall girl with long black hair said as she blushed.

"Oh this? Well, I was only making something out of my little brother." Ed replied as he finished up his work.

"This is you're little brother?" Another girl with long brown hair and glasses asked in disbelief.

"This is Al. Say hi."

"Hello." Al greeted happily.

"Hi there!" The small girl with pigtails greeted.

"There." Ed said as he dusted off his hands and stared at his creation. Under Al's metal head was a body of a little boy holding cats in his arms.

"So, whacha think, Al?" Ed asked with a smile.

"I love it." Al said as he looked at his sandy body.

"Well, you can come out now." Ed said as he began pushing off all the sand. When Al emerged from the sand, the five girls stared in awe.

"Wow, he's so big!" The girl with a southern accent said.

"It's amazing." The one with brown hair added.

"Hi, my names Ed!" He said happily as he waved with his auto-mail arm.

"And I'm Alphonse." The other brother greeted.

"Cool, I'm Tomo!" The girl with layers said excitedly as she shook Ed's hand.

"I'm Yomi." The one with glasses said.

"I'm... Sakaki." The other with long black hair said with a soft voice as she waved.

"My name's Osaka!" The one with the southern accent said.

"And I'm Chiyo!" The smallest one said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Al said.

"So Ed, what happened to your arm and leg? If you don't mind me asking that is." Tomo asked as she pointed to Ed's auto-mail.

"Don't worry about it! Long story." Ed said with a smile, avoiding the subject.

"Al, you're so big yet you sound like a child. How old are you?" Chiyo asked.

"I'm only sixteen." Al replied.

"Really? Wow! You sound so cute!" She said. Al could only chuckle and blush. (blush?)

"Hey Ed! You wanna hang out with us for a bit?" Tomo asked as she wrapped her arms around Ed's auto-mail.

"Yes, please come with us for a little while!" Chiyo insisted as she jumped up and down in front of Al.

"Yeah it would be great to have you two with us!" Osaka added.

"Uh... sure, why not!" Ed agreed with a cheesy smile.

"Alright! Woohoo!" Tomo cheered excitedly as he and Ed began to walk side by side.

"Where are they going?" Roy asked with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

"I told you." Hawkeye said as she continued reading her book.

"Are they allowed to leave?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"This is their vacation. They can do whatever they want."

"But…"

"I suggest you leave him alone for now. He'll come back to you when he's ready." Hawkeye reassured.

"Alright…" Roy said, sounding a bit unsure.

"Tomo, you just met him and you're already all over him!" Yomi said.

"Well he's just too cute and hot! Who wouldn't be all over him?" Tomo said as she smiled at Ed. He could only blush and smile.

"Hey, Alphonse?"

"Yes miss. Sakaki?"

"Do you like cats?" She asked as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Actually I love cats." Al replied.

"That's pretty cool." She said as she smiled and blushed yet again. What a fun day this will be.

End of Chapter Three

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god! Azu Manga Dioh! I'm sorry, I just had to put them there. Well, here ya go. I hope you guys like it and I hope to update soon. I'm still warking on the next chapter for my school newspaper. I'm actually pretty surprised they haven't noticed it's yaoi... Anyway, review please! No more than five means no chappie! HAHA! And again, I love everyone who reviewed. I'm glad to see so many people enjoy my work. Kay, bye!  



	4. A Long and Crazy Day

Ed's BadChristmas Break

* * *

Chapter 4… A Long and Crazy Day

"Hey guys, we should go get miss Kagura and introduce her to our new friends!" Chiyo suggested as they walked through the grounds of the vacation spot.

"Why? So she could take MY new friend away!" Tomo said as her grip on Ed's arm tightened.

"You like him, don't ya Tomo?" Osaka asked.

"WHAT! OF COURSE NOT HE'S JUST A FRIEND OKAY! A FRIEEENNDDD!" She said angrily.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Yomi sighed.

"Yeah, we've only met them a few minutes ago. But I don't blame her for having a crush on him. He is pretty cute." Osaka said.

"Guys, stop saying that." Ed said sheepishly as his cheeks grew red.

"He's so adorable! He's blushing!" Tomo said.

That only served to redden his face. Chiyo, Sakaki, Osaka and Al all giggled and Yomi only sighed.

"Hey! What are you guys up to now?" A girl asked from behind the group.

"Oh, hi miss Kagura!" Chiyo greeted happily.

"Hey, so what are you guys doing?" The girl with short brown hair asked.

"Miss Kagura, meet our new friends." Osaka presented.

The brothers waved with a smile.

"Hi there! I'm Kagura." She greeted.

"Hi, my name is Alphonse Elirc." He said happily.

"For a big suit of armor you sure are cute!" She said while smiling.

"And who is this hottie?" Kagura asked as she looked at Ed.

"Oh, hi. I'm Ed." He replied sheepishly. He couldn't take all this anymore. He swore his face was only getting redder by the minute.

"I knew it!" Tomo sighed depressingly as Kagura wrapped her arms around Ed's other arm. Ed only sighed but continued to blush.

"Alphonse, have you ever had any cats of your own?" Sakaki asked.

"Actually, no. My brother and I travel too much so we really can't keep one. Do you have any cats of your own, miss Sakaki?" Al asked as he faced her.

"No, I've always wanted one myself. I seem to have bad luck with cats." She replied.

"I see. Well, would you like to walk by the pet shop with me? I kind of wanted to see what kinds of kittens they have. That's if you don't have anything else to do of course." Al said politely.

"Sure, I would love to go." Sakaki replied and a soft smile surfaced on her face.

"Who are you guys with?" Ed asked.

"Our two crazy teachers." Yomi replied.

"Really? Why call them crazy?" Al asked.

"See, only one of them is actually crazy. Her name's Miss Yukari, she's our language teacher." Tomo explained.

"And the other only goes crazy when Yukari is around is Nyamo. She's our PE teacher." Osaka added.

"Somehow they found out and managed to come with us on our vacation." Yomi said.

"They've been doing that every year." Chiyo said.

"Well, we have a similar problem." Al said.

"Yeah, every year we go on vacation it's like the entire military goes too. And somehow we get stuck with the same group of people." Ed explained.

"You're in the military?" Chiyo asked.

"Yeah, I became state-alchemist at the age of 12. I've been there for about five years… I think." Ed replied.

"WOW THAT JUST MAKES YOU TEN TIMES HOTTER!" Tomo and Kagura squealed.

"Hey, would you girls like to join us for lunch?"

…At lunch…

"So Ed, what kind of girls are you interested in?" Tomo asked as she leaned closer to said alchemist.

"What kind of question is that, stupid?" Kagura yelled as she threw a spoon at Tomo's head.

"Stop being so jealous! You're just mad because he likes girls like me!" Tomo yelled while throwing the spoon back at Kagura.

"Girls like you don't even have enough boobs!" Kagura yelled back as she grabbed Tomo's cheeks and began to stretch them.

"At least I have boobs!" Tomo yelled and did the same.

"You are a freakin' boob!" Kagura yelled back. Ed only sighed as he continued to eat his rice.

"Are they like this all the time?" Al asked.

"Yep, they sure are." Chiyo-chan sighed hopelessly.

"They remind me of when I was a kid." Hawkeye said with a smile as she ate her salad.

"You mean you actually had times like this with you're friends?" Havoc asked in disbelief.

"You mean you actually _had_ friends?" Roy added.

"Actually yes." Hawkeye continued, ignoring Roy's comment somewhat. "Yomi's mother and I were like Tomo and Kagura." She replied.

"You're kidding? You guys know each other?" Ed asked in a more shocked manner.

"Actually, she's my aunt." Yomi replied while eating her salad. Almost everyone was taken aback.

"Jeez, no wonder why you two are so alike…" Havoc said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Both Yomi and Hawkeye said as they glared at Havoc and threatened him with their forks.

Before anything else happened, two females around 25 walked over to the table.

"Really, Yukari. There was no need for you to have thrown that fish at that poor man." A woman with navy-blue hair sighed as she stopped behind the girls sitting at the table.

"He should've just answered me when I asked him for steak." The other woman with brown hair answered as she sat beside Roy.

"Umm… Yukari we don't sit here." The women with grayish blue hair said.

"Whaddya mean? The girls are here right?" Yukari pointed to her students.

"Yeah but…" The women sighed. "It's okay, Miss Nyamo. Go ahead and take a seat." Osaka said.

"Why thank you Miss Kasuga." Nyamo thanked kindly as she sat beside Havoc, not knowing this one action will bring her to her doom.

After introductions and getting aquatinted, things began to get weird at the table of alchemists and Japanese people. Havoc had begun to flirt with Nyamo, finding her quite attractive. She was slightly freaked out but continued to eat. Tomo and Kagura fought constantly while slowly annoying the hell out of Ed. Sakaki and Al were having an innocent conversation about cats, pets and stuffed animals and so were Chiyo and Osaka. Hawkeye and Yomi were watching Yukari harassing Roy. He was frightened but refused to let it show. Armstrong and Hughes were only watching the weird group as he ate quietly.

"Ed, do you like me?" Tomo asked.

"W-what!" Ed was caught off guard with that question and felt his cheeks growing pink.

"Now why would you ask such a random question, you bum!" Kagura yelled.

"Shush! Do you like me or Kagura?" She asked again.

Ed sank into the chair in embarrassment. He really didn't know what to say. "Well…Um-I…err…" He managed to stutter.

Roy ignored Yukari for a moment and watched Ed with a smirk on his face. Roy thought it was cute how Ed was all shy. But then again, these were two girls trying hook up with his Ed! Wait… _his Ed_? Since when did Fullmetal become **'his'**? Roy shook off the thought and before he knew it, Yukari had a fork on his steak.

"You're not gonna eat that, are you?" She asked. Roy only shook his head as he sweatdropped. Yukari squealed in happiness as she snatched the beef from the colonel's plate.

"No wonder they call this chick weird…" Roy thought.

…At the pool…

"Omigawd! Hawkeye! Tell Havoc to stop picking on me!" Ed complained as Havoc continued to bounce a beach ball on his head while smiling like a madman.

Havoc chuckled at the sad sight before a book came flying from Hawkeye's direction and hitting him in side of his head and knocking him down. Ed huffed in frustration before thanking Riza and walking over to where his brother, Sakaki and Roy sat.

"Can you get anymore pathetic?" Roy looked up at the angry kid and smirked.

"Shut it." Ed said through gritted teeth before taking the empty seat beside his brother.

"Ed, Ms. Sakaki and I are going to the pet shop." Al announced as he stood up.

"Have fun." Ed said unenthusiastically as the two walked off.

Both Roy and Ed sat in silence as they watched people in the pool. The usual idiots wrestling in the pool and drowning themselves and their new friends splashing each other in a more shallower part of the pool. Roy's eyes strayed over to the still angry alchemist. He's alone…

"Hey, Fullmetal."

"What?" Ed answered bitterly.

"Do you happen to like those girls?"

"What! Of course not! I don't even know them!" Ed blushed and sank deeper into the chair with a huff. Roy felt a bit relieved.

"Why do you care?" Ed glared at the flame alchemist.

"Just wondering." Roy said casually as he leaned back in his chair.

"You and your "just wondering" s are really annoying me…" Ed mumbled.

Roy only shook his head as he stared off into the distance of the cool blue sky. Then he and Ed were sent flying into the pool. Once they surfaced they saw Havoc and Hughes giggling like crazy.

"What the hell is your – OOOF!" Ed cut short by smack to the back of his head by a flying beach ball thrown by none other than Tomo.

"Sooorrryyy!" She called out from the other side of the pool as Osaka waddled over to fetch the ball.

Havoc and Hughes just could not stop laughing and this only served to anger the small alchemist. Before Ed was able to murder anyone, Roy grabbed Ed's trunks as he lunged forward… which wasn't a great idea.

Before Ed could let his anger he noticed the uber silence around him. Havoc and Hughes turned away as they blushed. Ed turned around and saw almost every girl in the pool area giggling, Chiyo had her eyes protected by Yomi. Roy blushed as he lowered his head and stretched his arm out, where Ed's swimming trunks rested in his hand.

Edward, being the idiot that he is, honestly didn't have an idea of what was going on… until he felt a cool breeze on his lower regions. He looked down and turned a bright red.

**

* * *

A/C: Instead of Authors Note I like to write Authors Corner! Anyway, YAY! Another chappie! I hope you all like it. I apologize for not updating sooner. My dead went and killed my computer! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to actually completing this fic as well as Colonel Neko. Review Please!**


	5. Part Two Of Long and Crazy Day!

_Ed's Bad Break…_

**A/N: WOOTS!! UPDATE!** I am **so SORRY**! For all of you guys here are still out there waiting, I can't apologize enough for not updating since forever. I hit writers block REALLY hard but now I AM BACK! So here's a small piece for you all to enjoy. It's not much and you all should rip my head off. The next I honestly can say will be up within three days and it's like Huge!! SO… read…

**--Border!-**

_Chapter Five… Part Two of the Long and Crazy Day!_

**-Booorrddeerrr!!-**

"Full Metal…"

No response.

"Full Metal."

Nothing yet…

"Edward!"

"GO AWAY!"

Roy sighed in hopelessness and ran a hand through his dark hair. Roy was standing on the other side of the door of his hotel room with the younger Elric brother beside him. Said Elric sighed in hopelessness as well, realizing how effortless it was to try and reason with his brother. Ed refused to open the door to anyone due to the humiliation earlier caused by the flaming alchemist. Alphonse, knowing his brother all too well, knew that Ed would never let this incident die down. But even so, they needed to get into the room. And since the giant suit of armor knew his brother very well, he had ideas, tactics, and strategies that would fall in their favor.

"Ed, you're overreacting," the baby brother finally voiced.

With that said, the door flung open, revealing the angry Edward Elric.

"OVERREACTING!? I am NOT overreacting!!" He yelled, his face redder than Santa's suite. He huffed and heaved heavily as his anger rose and his hands were clenched in tight firm fists. Edward was utterly pissed.

"But Ed-

"But Ed nothin!" Ed cut his brother short. He glared daggers at Roy, pointing his pointer at the man to begin his little rant.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT! You humiliated me!! You revealed my unmentionables to the world! Do you know how it feels to be humiliated?! You don't!! Because you think you're too good for anything!! You just wanted to make me feel sooo stupid so you pulled down my trunks to show to the world how small my unmentionables are!!!"

"Fullmetal, it was just a little—

"IT'S NOT LITTLE!!!" Ed hollered before slamming the door shut.

"…accident." Roy finished.

Alphonse sighed. "This is useless."

"So, then, what now?" Roy asked as he looked up at the Elric boy.

"Keep trying?" Al suggested with a shrug.

"Your brother is too stubborn," Roy began as he looked back at the white door. "He'll keep this up for the rest of our vacation."

Alphonse looked back at the door as well and stared at it in thought. After about a minute of silence, an idea hit him.

"I have an idea!" Alphonse chimed.

Roy looked back at the boy in puzzlement. "Do you?"

"Yes! Maybe the best of many! Follow me, Colonel!" Al said excitedly as he turned and ran down the hall to his destination.

Roy remained in his spot for a split second in thought, contemplating if he should so follow, but then remember there was no other alternative. So he disregarded all other thoughts and chased behind the suite of armor.

**--**

"He had an idea??" Ed gasped. This worried him. It worried him much. He never did like it when his brother had ideas. Especially when used against him. And he was helping his enemy. So that meant he needed some kind of plan to use against his brother. This was going to be war.

This was not going to end well at all. And this made Ed smile evilly.

**---BORDER--**

**A/N**: HAH! So there, cliffy. I'm sooooo sorry that it's so short. But this is like the appetizer before the main course! So like I said before: three days and the next chapter will be up! LOVS to all my wonderful reviewers and the people who actually still care…


End file.
